


[Podfic] every other page is a mirror

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Love and Other Fairytales [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ableist Language, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Biting, Bullying, Changling!Logan, Elementary School, Existential Crisis, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Harm to Children, Mentions of Dissection, Music, Panic Attacks, Pinching, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Self-Injurious Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The faeries of Wickhills will take anything from you they think they can keep. The people of Wickhills are willing to give up almost anything. Dot Sanders is not willing to accept this, and neither are her sons





	[Podfic] every other page is a mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [every other page is a mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749508) by [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **Music** : [Take Up Your Spade by Sara Watkins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLpBPiGt248)

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/01.EveryOtherPageIsAMirror/01.%20every%20other%20page%20is%20a%20mirror.mp3) | 28 MB | 0:55:49  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/01.EveryOtherPageIsAMirror/01.%20every%20other%20page%20is%20a%20mirror.m4b) | 79 MB | 0:55:49


End file.
